


Illustration for Unalienable

by ratcreature



Category: Highlander: The Series, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Acrylics, Babies, Crossover, Fanart, Gen, Parenthood, Traditional Media, fanfic illustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratcreature/pseuds/ratcreature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an illustration for Basingstoke's awesome Highlander/X-Men crossover WIP <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/224601">Unalienable</a>. Among many other things happening, Methos takes care of a mutant baby, carrying her around in a sling: <cite>"Methos makes a sandwich with the baby in a sling on his hip. [...] Baby's skin has flushed up bluer now that she's feeling better. Her eyes are a bright, piercing pink. Her eyelashes and eyebrows are thick and orange but she doesn't seem to have any hair on her head or body, not even the normal fine down of a girl's skin. She looks garish and strange."</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Illustration for Unalienable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unalienable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224601) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



> Media: Acrylic paint on paper; original size is roughly 35 x 45cm; scanned in parts and assembled digitally.
> 
> I have a [process post](http://ratcreature.dreamwidth.org/443034.html) with photos of the painting as it was in progress.

High resolution details:

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not distribute my art without my permission, i.e. do not upload my art to other sites, services, archives, or wikis. That includes uploading the images themselves to your own Tumblr, even with credit. A high resolution version of this art without the URL watermarking is available on request for private, non-commercial uses.


End file.
